Precious Couple
by Thundercat1
Summary: When gold comes home from work, Silver is waiting, Its Silvers birthday and Gold has a surprise for him, Silver also has an idea, Preciousmetalshipping, Yaoi R AND R Merry Christmas.


(Im uploading it tonight because it's Silvers birthday! Merry Christmas you guys. Review! And enjoy. Preciousmetalshipping!)

Xxx

Light grey eyes watched as the front door opened, he looked up and met the strong golden gaze that was standing there, his heart pounded as the boy stepped closer to him.

"Happy birthday" Gold said with affection dripping from his voice. Silver looked at the boy standing there, Gold's bright joyfully eyes were incredible in Silvers opinion.

"And Merry Christmas to you," the silver eyed boy said, together the other pokedex holders would call them a _'Precious couple' _But both Silver and Gold loved that, they were always in a good mood around one another, and it is _very_ strange for Silver to be in a good mood, with his companion or not.

"I would have spent the day with you, but I had to work, and on Christmas Eve too!" Gold sighed putting down his brief case and taking off his black suit coat. Silver let out a small sound of laughter and kissed Gold's cheek quickly. The ginger then walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the Christmas tree. Blues words echoed in his head_ 'you too are inseparable' _Silver smiled at the memory of it and fixed his hair. Gold glanced at the clock, and sighed seeing that the hours of Christmas Eve had flown by.

"Eight already" he yawned, Silver looked up at him, a smirk starting to show on his lips. The red head stood up once more and walked over to the tree grabbing a peppermint stick.

"Gold" Silver began twisting around the candy in his hand the smirk on his face widening, "I can think of a lot of things to do with this, and none of them involve eating it" he said now looking up at his boyfriend who was in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked not understanding what his boyfriend was getting at, Silvers smirk turned into an amused smile, the sassy red head walked over to Gold and looked him straight in the eyes,

"I want you too…" he smirked "fuck me with this." He said holding laughter out of his voice so Gold would know he wasn't joking. Gold jumped back in shock,

"That is not what that's for!" he exclaimed making Silver laugh.

"Gold, please, babe" he said with an amused grin holding the candy cane up to Gold, who took it. Golden eyes gazed the red and white stick that had a curve at the top making it look like a cane. Silver mentally smirked but held his serious gaze; he lightly grabbed the slightly taller boy's shoulders, he bent over and made it so there was only a tiny gap between his mouth and his partners ear, "I'll make it… fun for you." He whispered in a seductive way. Gold couldn't help but smirking, 'this is so weird, nothing about him is normal, but….that's why I love him' Gold thought letting his lips curl up into a smile. Gold turned around quickly making Silver stumble unbalanced. Gold and silver eyes met for a quick second then Silver pushed his lips onto his spouses. Gold smiled without breaking the kiss. 'Gentle' Gold reminded himself remembering how small and fragile Silver really was,

"Alright, for you, love" Gold said kissing Silver once more, Silver parted his lips almost instantly letting Gold explore the all too familiar area. Silver felt a warm feeling through his chest, he only felt this way with Gold, This feeling, this feeling of love, it was something his former lover couldn't give him, he never truly loved Lance. When they met Silver was only a child, and Lance scared him. "I love you" Gold whispered his hot breath falling on Silvers ear this time. Silver griped Gold's shoulders tightly; he kissed the raven haired boys collar bone.

"Now," Silver smirked fiendishly focusing his shimmering eyes on Gold's gorgeous golden ones, "fuck me, like im a celebrity" he smiled finishing his sentence. Gold let out a bit of laughter at the statement, but seeing Silver ask for this was a very rare occasion. Gold licked his lips before removing Silvers black and red jacket. Gold stopped kissing Silver, he removed the black top and backed up, he licked his lips once again seeing his well tone body, although he did not like the fact he could see his boyfriends ribs, that wasn't healthy, but being hungry never bothered the boy. Gold smirked he was going to do something he hasn't before, he layed the candy cane to rest in its temporary spot on the table, then got onto his knees. "What are you doing?" Silver asked with a red eyebrow raised. Gold just smirked,

"I'll fuck you 'like a celebrity" he said using the term Silver did, then added "but first I have a birthday surprise for you, my love" he said coolly as he undid the black belt that belonged to Silver. He slid the belt off of the ginger and dropped it to the floor, Silver twitched with unease at the new position, Gold had never once did this to him, Silver was always the bitch (…god knows why…) with a smirk that showed his shining white teeth. He pulled down Silvers navy blue cargo pants and smirked at the boy who was left in his black boxers, Gold pulled down his boxers and smirked seeing his boyfriend completely naked. He moved closer to Silver before taking as much of his cock in his mouth as he could. Silver let out a surprised groans at that he twitched a bit as Gold licked at his now fully erected cock. Gold smirked opening his mouth in as wide as he could to deep trough Silver, Silver let out a loud grunt feeling Gold's throat tighten around his throbbing cock. Gold took a more and more in at a time, not ignoring any parts of him. Silvers whole body twitched as he reached climax and came in the raven hairs mouth. Gold smirked swallowing what he thought was good tasting white liquid.

"W-what a surprise," Silver panted looking down at Gold; his eyes opened wide still in shock at what had happened.

"Ya like it?" he asked standing up and wiping the excess cum off of his mouth. Silver smiled and nodded his head,

"How can I repay you?" he asked looking at the bright eyed boy. Gold laughed,

"Repay me? There's no need, babe, this was for your birthday, now let's do what you wanted" Gold smirked taking off his own pants and shirt leaving himself in only his boxers. He turned Silver around and carefully bent him over the arm of the couch. He grabbed the candy cane with a huge smirk. "Are you sure about this?" Gold asked Silver nodded looking back at him then turning away from him once more. Gold smirked grabbing the candy cane and taking it out of its rapper. Lazily, he tossed rapper onto the table. He put the long part of the candy cane into his mouth and licked it making sure it was lubricated enough. He held it by the curve and jammed it into the boy. Silver yelped at the unfamiliar hard and cold feeling object. There was a quick burst of pain as Gold made the first few thrusts but that feeling soon faded into pleaser. The redheaded boy let out a loud moan as the object was pushed deeper into him. Gold thrust a few more times before removing it from his partner. Silver groaned as Gold put the candy cane on the table and removed his boxers. Silvers cock was once again harden and throbbing, panting he moved around urging Gold to continue. Gold smirked slamming into the boy's small frame. Silver screamed out in the increase in size, Gold's cock was much bigger than the candy cane. Silver let out a few moans as Gold pushed deeper into the ginger. Silver was already close to the point of extecey, Gold felt it build up inside himself as well, he slammed into the ginger, Gold let out a fairly loud grunt as his whole body twitched, and he came a few moments later Silver came for the second time. Gold thrust into Silver a few more times then slowly pulled out of him. Breathing heavily Gold leaned in and kissed Silvers ear. "I love you, happy birthday, Silv" Gold smiled.

"I love you too, Gold" he said calling him by his popper name. Silver smirked as Gold hugged him tight, the two fell onto the floor holding ecthother tight.

"Silver, when did you become gay?" Gold asked looking at Silvers light glowing eyes. Silver smirked mentally,

"Im not gay, silly" he smiled.

"What, what do you mean you're not gay!" Gold exclaimed jumping up.

"How can I be gay, im with you" Silver smiled making Gold relax and lay back down, and yet another Christmas Eve Gold was left to wonder about what Silver meant.

Xxx

(Merry Christmas R AND R and Happy Birthday Silver!)


End file.
